


Lyra Black

by Bibeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibeauty/pseuds/Bibeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra Black, older sister of Andromeda and Narcissa Black, younger sister of Bellatrix Black, cousin to Sirius Black. Lyra really hates the way she was raised and would rather be a Hufflepuff than be like the rest of her family. This is the story of her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyra Black

My name is Lyra Black, as you can probably tell by my last name, I come from a Pureblood family. "The noble and most ancient house of Black", how illustrious. There are a few very important things that you should know about my family.

1) We must keep our bloodlines pure.

2) We must not associate with Muggle-b- Muddbloods or Blood-traitors

3) we must always be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

You see, I don't want to follow ANY of those stupid rules. I know of two other Blacks who think as I do but only one of those two actually shows it. The one that doesn't show it is my younger sister, Andromeda. It's our cousin Sirius that we need to watch out for.

Sirius and I are the same age so we hang out often and I am therefore a friend of James Potter. Anyways, Sirius, James and I are starting at Hogwarts in 2 weeks.... eeek!!! My only older sister, Bella, is in her third year. James, Sirius and I, whenever we go over to James' house, express how much we want to be Sorted into Gryffindor. But at home the only time that house is mentioned is if some random family member is saying that they're just a bunch of Muddbloods and Blood-traitors.

If you haven't guessed by now I hate the word Muddblood, I have never said it nor do I plan too. I find that word disgusting and as for being a blood-traitor- GOOD! I would rather be hated by my family and die during this stupid war than live in a world were innocent people are murdered for how they are born. You can't choose your family! Believe me I would have ages ago if it where possible.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My, James, and Sirius' letters came a few days ago and now we are just about to enter Diagon Alley. You see, since each of us have been there a minimum of 50 times each, this past year, our parents decided to let us go on our own and since Bellatrix had already gotten everything she needed we were left completely on our own.

"Com'on, guys!!!" Sirius says impatiently as James and I purposely slow down just to torture him a bit.

"Seriously?" I ask with a obviously fake tone of boredom in my voice, trying to ignoring Sirius' snort of laughter. "Oh, really, Sirius? A name pun? Was that really necessary?" I demanded, failing miserably at it.

"Obviously," James and Sirius said at the exact same time.

"Urgggg! I give up on you two." I said rolling my eyes. "But, oh well, lets go get our things for Hogwarts!" I said excitedly. James and Sirius 

Almost 2 hours later James and Sirius look at me and ask tiredly,

" Is there anything else we need to get."

"Just our wands." I shouted over my shoulder already heading to Ollivanders.

"Yes!" the guys yelled chasing after me. James' wand is 11" mahogany... and I've already forgotten its core. I've also managed to forget everything about Sirius' wand...oops. My wand is 10" rosewood with a unicorn tail hair core.

James, Sirius and I ate a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before James Floo-ed back to Potter Manor and Sirius and I Floo-ed back to the Black Family Estate. Excited for when we would be off to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is really short but in my opinion if prologues just keep going on and on and on it gets boring. But don't worry there'll be another chapter soon...ish


End file.
